My Gift To You
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: US x UK Christmas story, fluff included! When England feels lonely for the holidays, a special person comes to visit him and gives him the ultimate gift.


**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season and is excited for spending time with friends and family. Here's my gift to all of you readers (especially the US x UK fan girls/ fan boys *I don't judge*). Anyway, please don't forget to review and enjoy your holidays! Oh! By the way, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaryua and not me (sadly). The song that inspired this fanfic, My Gift To You By Alexander O'Neil, belongs to him and the company and not me. Anyway, Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

The soft, white angelic flakes of snow were delicately falling from the sky. The street lamps were flickering with the warm light inside them. The sidewalk was becoming more and more coated in the cold, icy fluff. This kind of day was perfect for cuddling in front of the fire with a loved one. Unfortunately for Arthur Kirkland, he was utterly lonely and felt absolutely depressed. He had no one to spend the holidays with and each day was getting sadder and sadder. He sat in front of his luxurious marble fireplace in his burgundy leather arm chair sipping on a cup of Earl Grey tea. He sighed half-heartedly as his mind lingered on the misery of the holiday season.

"Only if Alfred was here..." England thought. His mind wandered back to when the patriotic nation was just a small tot. The two would spend the holidays decorating the manor, baking cookies, and reading the Christmas story by the fireplace with hot cocoa and marshmallows. Those were much happier times. Before he broke his heart and became an independent country.

" Oh Alfred, why?" Arthur asked himself. A stray tear ran down his cheek and rolled away slowly. He finished off his tea and drifted off to sleep to numb the pain from his still broken heart. A couple of hours later, a few loud knocks came to the door. Arthur woke up from his nap startled and arose from his arm chair. He walked over to the large double oak wood doors. He opened them up to reveal a shivering Alfred.

" Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"T-T-To spend the h-holidays with y-you..." Alfred struggled to say as his teeth chattered.

" Come in! You're chill to the bone!" Arthur let Alfred into his warm abode and he removed his coats, scarf, gloves, and boots.

" Thanks Iggy, I really appreciate this." Alfred smiled. Arthur was still in disbelief that Alfred was in his home standing right in front of him.

" Would you like some hot chocolate?" Arthur asked.

" Dude, I would love that!" Alfred laughed. After Arthur made him hot cocoa with six big marshmallows, the two sat down in the living room in front of a crackling fire.

" Six marshmallows, just the way I like it." Alfred smiled and slurped down the hot chocolate drink.

" Would you like some whipped cream?" Arthur asked.

" Sounds great!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur got up and got the can of whip cream from the fridge. As soon as he came back, Alfred took the can from his hands and opened it up.

" Open wide." Alfred said playfully.

" What? Why?" England asked in a confused tone. He just shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth. Alfred sprayed some of the sweet spray into the Brit's mouth. Arthur licked his lips and softly moaned.

" Good Iggy..." Alfred smirked sexily and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

" What the bloody he-" Arthur's rant was cut off by the collision of Alfred's warm, soft lips on his own.

" Mmm...damn..." Alfred groaned. He rubbed his large hands all over the British nation's back. Arthur squirmed and his emerald eyes grew wide as he felt a bulge sticking out from Alfred's pants.

" What's wrong?" Alfred asked with concern laced into his voice.

"I- this just feels wrong..." Arthur nervously swayed back and forth as he looked down on his feet.

" Listen, I' m not your little brother anymore. I want to be much more than that…" Alfred explained as he gently touched Arthur's smooth, round face.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Arthur asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your lover." Alfred stated bluntly. Arthur's pale white cheeks blushed into a bright cherry red. He looked down at the carpet bashfully.

"Well…I'm not…so sure about that…" Arthur whispered. "Wouldn't it be a bit awkward considering that I practically raised you and we're like brothers to each other?"

"Not to me, I mean…you still don't see me as you little brother, do you?" Alfred asked with a pained look on his face.

"No! No no no! Not at all! I see you as a growing country that's independent in his own right! But…sometimes, I still do wish you were my little brother." Arthur admitted. Alfred's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Really? I sometimes wish you were my big brother still! Because….well…during thunderstorms, it gets really lonely and scary…" Alfred mentioned in a sheepish voice.

"You? Scared of thunderstorms? My big, strong, Alfie?" Arthur teased playfully.

"Yeah! I mean, dude! It's like the forces of nature are attacking you or something!" Alfred injected nervously.

"Well, next time you're staying with me and there's a thunderstorm, you're welcome to stay with me in my room." Arthur smiled and Alfred hugged him tightly.

"Wow! Thanks Iggy!" Alfred picked up the scrawny Brit and spun him around in his arms.

"Ugh! Getting…dizzy…please….stop…going to….be…sick…" Arthur mustered in a tizzy.

"Whoops! I Guess I got too excited!" Alfred smiled and laughed heartily. He placed Arthur down on the couch and hugged him tightly around his waist. He then lifted up his chin to his level and brought his lips together with his. The two kissed passionately and with heavy romance and lust galore.

"Mmm…your lips…" Arthur moaned under his breath. Alfred wrapped his muscular, warm arms around his waist and lifted him up in a position that was fit for a princess bride.

"W-what are we- where are we going!" Arthur parted his lips from the eager country and began to feel nervous.

"Which way is your bedroom?" Alfred asked with confidence.

" Um…uh…" Arthur looked around with uncertainty.

"Ah, I think I remember." Alfred smiled and carried him up the grand staircase to Arthur's vast, elegant bedroom.

"Please, I'm begging you…be gentle…" Arthur added on meekly.

" Trust me, I'll take good care of you." Alfred gently placed Arthur onto the bed and kissed him once again. Soon, clothes were stripped of each other's bodies and love making began to take place. The room felt instantly heated as soon as the romance was circling around the place as the two became one that night. The next morning, it was the twenty fifth of December , Christmas Day.

"Good morning love." Arthur cooed lovingly to the sleepy patriot next to him in the king-sized bed.

"Hello handsome." Alfred winked flirtatiously. "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"What gift?" Arthur asked in a confused voice.

"My gift to you, the love I gave." Alfred explained.

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it immensely. " Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's bare, toned chest.

"Mmm…I'm glad you did. Now, are you ready to make the Christmas feast?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, especially when I'm making it with you." Arthur smiled and ruffled Alfred's dirty blonde locks.

"The holidays are always better with you." Alfred cuddled with Arthur.

"Merry Christmas Alfie." Arthur said and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Iggy." Alfred said and their lips collided in a loving embrace. This Christmas was definitely going to be the best one as long as they had each other.


End file.
